Fields of application for this type of subcutaneous needle insertion mechanisms is the injection of physiologically active fluid into a patient, e.g. with insulin pump systems, or measurement of analyte levels in subcutaneous tissue. Further, it can be used in combination with syringes or pens. For these uses usually manual insertion of the needle into the skin is requested. Manual needle insertion creates often psychological aversion by the patient and bears safety hazards. Needle insertion mechanisms of prior art are normally complicated devices with multi-step handling requirements and are therefore not suited for simple patch-type ports with a needle inserted into the skin or for syringes or pens. In addition, such spring-type insertion mechanisms are unavoidably too abrupt and are therefore often perceived by the patient as disturbing.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective and user-friendly solution allowing safe and easy insertion of a needle into the skin suitable for patch-type port systems and syringes or pens. According to the invention this is achieved as described in claim 1.